Leyendo Percy Jackson
by LikiLoko
Summary: Los dioses leen libros sobre un futuro semidios.
1. La carta

En la sala del trono había un gran alboroto, pues hoy era el solsticio de invierno y los dioses se encontraban discutiendo temas importantes.

Zeus y Poseidón discutían sobre cual de sus dos reinos era el mejor, el cielo o el mar.

Ares coqueteaba con Afrodita, mientras esta miraba a Hefesto para ver su relación, pero estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con dos trozos de metal que tenía en el regazo.

Apolo y Hermes hablaban sobre las últimas conquistas que habían conseguido mientras esquivaban las flechas que Artemisa les disparaba.

Deméter estaba dándole un discurso a Hades sobre las propiedades que tienen, mientras le echaba la bronca por haber secuestrado a su hija.

Dionisio se encontraba leyendo una revista de vinos medio borracho, junto a él Hera se quejaba sobre maridos infieles e hijos desagradecidos.

Y desde un esquina de la sala Hestia miraba a toda su familia discutir sobre temas variados, mientras que con un palo avivaba las brasas de la chimenea.

De la nada apareció una carta en medio de la sala, pero como seguían discutiendo sólo Hestia lo vio. Se levantó y recogió la carta. Luego llamó la atención de los otros dioses.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Zeus.

\- Hay hermanito, es que no ves que es una carta - se burló Poseidón.

\- Ya lo sé, Hestia leela.

 _Dioses del Olimpo._  
 _Les enviamos esta carta para comunicarles que deben leer unos libros sobre el futuro de vuestros hijos._  
 _Junto con vosotros también estarán las cazadores de Artemisa, todos los dioses menores y héroes del pasado y del futuro que irán llegando durante la lectura._  
 _El primer libro aparecerá en cuanto estén todos juntos. Cuando acabéis un libro aparecerá otro._

 _Atentamente:_  
 _Las Moiras_

Tras leer la carta los dioses se quedaron estupefactos, nunca en todos sus milenios hubieran imaginado que esto fuera posible. La voz de Zeus los sacó de su estado.

\- ¿A que estáis esperando? No podemos desobedecer a las Moiras, ir a buscar a los que faltan.

Una hora después todos se encontraban en la sala del trono. Habían hecho aparecer tronos más pequeños para que los dioses menores se sentarán. Mientras que las cazadoras se encontraban sentadas a los pies del trono de su señora, menos Zoë, que estaba sentada en el reposabrazos derecho del trono de Artemisa.

Una vez que estaban todos posicionados aparecieron los héroes del pasado. Y se sentaron a los pies del trono de su padre piadoso. Teseo y Orión (para gran desagrado de Artemisa y sus cazadoras) con Poseidón. Perseo con Zeus. Mientras que Aquiles, Odiseo y Jasón se sentaron junto a la chimenea de Hestia.

Justo después la carta desapareció y en su lugar apareció un libro.


	2. Capitulo 1

Atenea se acercó al libro y leyó el título en voz alta: _"_ _Percy_ Jackson _y los dioses del Olimpo: El ladrón del rayo"_

\- ¿Quién quiere leer primero? - preguntó mirando a los demás.

\- Yo lo are - dijo con voz enérgica Zeus, él era el rey, si alguien debía leer primero lo haría él -. Capítulo 1: **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra**.

El título confundió a la mayoría de los dioses, por no decir a todos. Pero aguardaron a que Zeus siguiera leyendo.

 **Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo.**

\- ¿Quién quiere? - preguntaron retóricamente Perseo, Teseo y Aquiles.

 **Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste: cierra el**  
 **libro inmediatamente.** **Créete** **la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e**  
 **intenta llevar una vida normal.**  
\- Sería un buen consejo de no ser por los monstruos - indicó Hermes.

 **Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera**  
 **horrible y dolorosa.**

Ante esto tanto los dioses olímpicos y dioses menores que habían tenido semidioses bajaron la cabeza recordando algún hijo perdido.

 **Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te**  
 **envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**  
 **Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas -si sientes que algo se remueve en tu** **interior-** **, deja de leer al**  
 **instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también**  
 **ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**  
 **No digas que no estás avisado.**  
 **Me llamo** **Percy** **Jackson** **.**

En cuanto Zeus leyó el nombre una luz apareció en el centro de la sala cegandoles temporalmente. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, una persona estaba justo donde había aparecido la luz.

Era un muchacho que aparentaba tener unos 16 años. De tez morena, despeinado cabello azabache y llamativos ojos verde mar. Iba vestido con una camiseta naranja con las letras _"Campamento Mestizo"_ junto con la imagen de un pegaso y unas bermudas veraniegas. Y en el cuello llevaba un collar con 5 cuentas de diferentes colores. Con todo el chico tenía pinta de surfero.

El chico miró con aire distraído alrededor de la sala antes de inclinarse ante algunos dioses. Primero se inclinó ante Hestia, seguido de Poseidón, Artemisa, Hades y Apolo junto con algún dios menor. Zeus al ver esto se levantó y apuntó con su rayo maestro a el semidiós.

\- ¿Quien eres semidiós? ¿Como osas no inclinarte ante el dios del Olimpo?

\- Mi nombre como ya habéis leído es Perseo Aquiles Jackson. Y yo sólo me inclinó ante los dioses que respeto.

Esto dejó sorprendidos la mayoría mientras enfadaba a algunos olímpicos. Perseo y Aquiles simplemente sonrieron a su tocayo.

\- ¿Quien es tu padre piadoso? - preguntó amablemente Hestia.

\- Lo siento señora Hestia, pero no puedo decirlos. Las Moiras nos han ordenado no decir nada sobre el futuro, así que tendería que esperar hasta leerlo.

Y tras decir eso se acercó hacia Hestia sentándose a su lado en la chimenea. Algunos se le quedaron mirando, mientras el pretendía que no se daba cuenta. Al final Zeus decidió que lo mejor sería seguir leyendo.

 **Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia** **Yancy** **, un colegio privado**  
 **para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva** **York** **.**  
 **¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

\- Pues si - admitió Percy con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Sí.**  
 **Podríamos llamarlo así.**  
 **Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas**  
 **comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de**  
 **excursión a** **Manhattan** **: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en**  
 **dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

\- Suena fascinante - dijo Atenea.

\- Suena a tortura - le contradijeron Poseidón y sus hijos.

 **Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Ante esto Atenea bufo mientras los anteriormente nombrados sonreían a Percy.

 **La mayoría de las excursiones de** **Yancy** **lo eran. Pero el señor** **Brunner** **,**  
 **nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor** **Brunner** **era un tipo de**  
 **mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada**  
 **y una chaqueta de** **tweed** **raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era**  
 **guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección**  
 **alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en**  
 **clase.**

\- ¿Te dormías en clase ? - preguntó Atenea horrorizada.

\- Con las dislexia y THDA es casi imposible no hacerlo - le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**  
 **Anda que no estaba equivocado.**  
 **Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de**  
 **Saratoga** **, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no**  
 **estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.**

\- ¿A donde estabas apuntando ? - preguntó ansioso Área.

\- A ningún sitio en particular.

 **Y antes de**  
 **aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine**  
 **World** **, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón**  
 **inesperado.**

\- Probablemente seas hijo mío - dijeron Apolo y Hermes a la vez mientras se reían.

 **Y la** **anterior...** **Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?.**  
 **En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**  
 **Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a** **Nancy** **Bobofit** **, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le**  
 **lanzaba a mi mejor amigo,** **Grover** **,** **trocitos** **de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y** **ketchup** **al**  
 **cogote.**

\- Que niña tan desagradable - se quejó Demeter y algunos asintieron dándole la razón.

 **Grover** **era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido**  
 **varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además,**  
 **estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le**  
 **doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la** **cafetería.**

\- Satiro - dijo Dionisio.

 **En cualquier caso,** **Nancy** **Bobofit** **estaba tirándole** **trocitos** **de** **sandwich** **que se le quedaban pegados en**  
 **el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El**  
 **director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o** **siquiera**  
 **medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella** **salida.**  
 **-Voy a matarla -** **murmuré** **.**

\- Azlo - ánimo Ares junto a sus hijos inmortales.

 **Grover** **intentó** **calmarme.**  
 **-No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de** **cacahuete.**  
 **-Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de** **Nancy** **.**  
 **-Hasta aquí hemos** **llegado.**  
 **-Empecé a ponerme en pie,**

\- Si - festejaron los nombrados.

 **pero** **Grover** **volvió a hundirme en mi** **asiento.**  
 **-Ya estás en periodo de prueba -me** **recordó-** **. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa** **algo.**  
 **Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a** **Nancy** **Bobofit** **de un tortazo en aquel preciso** **instante.**  
 **La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de**  
 **meterme.**  
 **El señor** **Brunner** **conducía la visita al** **museo.**  
 **Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de**  
 **estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper** **vieja.**  
 **Me parecía** **flipante** **que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil** **años.**

\- Mucho más - corrigió Atenea.

 **Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran** **esfinge**  
 **encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de**  
 **nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque** **parecía**  
 **realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la** **otra**  
 **profesora acompañante, la señora** **Dodds** **, me miraba** **mal.**  
 **La señora** **Dodds** **era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de** **Georgia** **que siempre** **llevaba**  
 **cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero** **que**  
 **parecía dispuesta a** **plantarte** **la** **Harley** **en la taquilla.**

Hades reconoció la descripción y se preguntaba por le había mandado una furia a aquel semidiós.

 **Había llegado a** **Yancy** **a mitad de curso,** **cuando**  
 **nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de** **nervios.**  
 **Desde el primer día, la señora** **Dodds** **adoró a** **Nancy** **Bobofit** **y a mí me clasificó como un engendro** **del**  
 **demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora,** **cariño»** **, súper dulce, y yo sabía** **que**  
 **a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de** **clase.**  
 **Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas** **hasta**  
 **medianoche, le dije a** **Grover** **que no creía que la señora** **Dodds** **fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome,**  
 **muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la** **razón.»**

\- Estupido sátiro - se quejó Dionisio -, hechara a perder su cuartada.

 **El señor** **Brunner** **seguía hablando del arte funerario** **griego.**  
 **Al final,** **Nancy** **Bobofit** **se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le** **espeté** **:**  
 **-¿Te quieres callar?**  
 **-Me salió más alto de lo que** **pretendía.**  
 **El grupo entero soltó** **risitas** **y el profesor interrumpió su** **disertación.**  
 **-Señor** **Jackson** **-dijo-, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**  
 **Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**  
 **-No,** **señor.**  
 **El señor** **Brunner** **señaló una de las imágenes de la** **estela.**  
 **-A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa** **imagen.**  
 **Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo** **reconocía.**  
 **-Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

\- ¿Tenia que ser esa? - preguntaron los hijos de Cronos algo verdes, todos menos Zeus que sonreía arrogante.

 **-Sí -repuso él-. E hizo tal cosa** **por...**  
 **-** **Bueno...** **-** **Escarbé** **en mi** **cerebro-** **. Cronos era el rey dios y...**

\- ¡¿DIOS?! -se auto interrumpió Zeus, mientras culminaba a Percy.

 **-¿Dios?**  
 **-Titán -me** **corregí-** **. Y... y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que** **Cronos...** **esto...** **se**  
 **los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño** **Zeus** **y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después,**  
 **cuando** **Zeus** **creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y** **hermanas...**  
 **-¡Puaj! -dijo una chica a mis** **espaldas.**

\- Exacto - corroboró Afrodita asqueada.

 **-... así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes -proseguí-, y los dioses** **ganaron.**  
 **Algunas** **risitas** **.**  
 **Detrás de mí,** **Nancy** **Bobofit** **cuchicheó** **con una amiga:**  
 **-Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de** **empleo**  
 **fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus** **hijos.»**  
 **-¿Y para qué, señor** **Jackson** **-insistió** **Brunner** **, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la** **señorita**  
 **Bobofit-** **, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

\- Pillada - comentó Hermes divertido.

 **-Te han pillado -murmuró** **Grover** **.**  
 **-Cierra el pico -siseó** **Nancy** **, con la cara aún más roja que su** **pelo.**  
 **Por lo menos habían pillado también a** **Nancy** **. El señor** **Brunner** **era el único que la sorprendía** **diciendo**  
 **maldades. Tenía radares por** **orejas.**  
 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de** **hombros.**  
 **-No lo sé,** **señor.**  
 **-Ya** **veo.**  
 **-Brunner pareció** **decepcionado-** **. Bueno, señor** **Jackson** **, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que** **Zeus**  
 **le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al** **ser**  
 **dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán.**

\- Fue una infancia horrible - se quejó Hades.

 **Los** **dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el**  
 **Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora** **Dodds** **, ¿podría**  
 **conducirnos a la salida?**  
 **La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y** **actuando**  
 **como** **merluzos** **.**

\- Chicos - se quejó Artemisa, mientras sus cazadoras asentían.

 **Grover** **y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**  
 **-¡Señor** **Jackson** **!**  
 **Lo** **sabía.**  
 **Le dije a** **Grover** **que se fuera y me volví hacia** **Brunner** **.**  
 **-¿Señor?**  
 **-Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y** **haberlo**  
 **visto** **todo.**  
 **-Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta -me** **dijo.**  
 **-¿La de los titanes?**  
 **-La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus** **estudios.**  
 **-Ah.**  
 **-Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a**  
 **aceptar de ti lo mejor,** **Percy** **Jackson** **.**  
 **Quería** **enfadarme** **, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí,** **que**  
 **molaban** **los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y** **gritaba**  
 **«¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a** **todas**  
 **las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban.** **Pero**  
 **Brunner** **esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un**  
 **trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un** **aprobado...**

A Atenea parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

 **No; no esperaba que fuera** **tan**  
 **bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía** **aprenderme** **todos**  
 **aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos** **deletrearlos** **correctamente. Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si**  
 **hubiera estado en el funeral de la** **chica.**  
 **Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi** **almuerzo.**  
 **La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la**  
 **Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto** **nunca**  
 **sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en** **Nueva**  
 **York** **había sido más bien** **rarito** **desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve,**  
 **inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un** **huracán.**  
 **Nadie más pareció reparar en ello.**

\- Si lo notaste, seguramente seas hijo de Demeter, Poseidón, Dionisio o Artemisa, lo cual es imposible - agregó rápidamente Hermes al var como esta le fulminaba con su mirada.

 **Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con** **trocitos** **de** **cookies** **.** **Nancy**  
 **Bobofit** **intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora** **Dodds** **hacía la**  
 **vista** **gorda.**

\- No es tu hija - tranquilizó Percy a Hermes, haciendo que suspirara aliviado.

 **Grover** **y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que** **así**  
 **no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los** **pringados** **y los** **raritos**  
 **que no encajaban en ningún otro** **sitio.**  
 **-¿Castigado? -me preguntó** **Grover** **.**  
 **-Qué va.** **Brunner** **no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero** **decir...** **no**  
 **soy ningún** **genio.**  
 **Grover** **guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante** **comentario**  
 **filosófico, me preguntó:**  
 **-¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

La sala se río mientras Percy pensaba en su amigo.

 **Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la** **di.**  
 **Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi**  
 **madre, a sólo unas calles de** **allí.**  
 **No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y**  
 **se alegraría de verme,**

\- Chicos - se volvió a quejar Artemisa.

 **pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me**  
 **devolvería directamente a** **Yancy** **, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi**  
 **sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a**  
 **soportar esa** **mirada.**

Ante esto las cazadoras lucían ligeramente sorprendidas, al igual que su señora.

 **El señor** **Brunner** **aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras** **leía**  
 **una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la** **hacía**  
 **parecer una mesita de terraza** **motorizada.**  
 **Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando** **Nancy** **Bobofit** **apareció con sus desagradables amigas -**  
 **supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los** **turistas-** **, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a** **medio** **comer sobre el regazo de** **Grover** **.**  
 **-Vaya, mira quién está** **aquí.**  
 **-Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado** **las**  
 **mejillas con** **espray** **.**

\- Ni siquiera yo parodia arreglar eso - admitió Afrodita.

 **Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta** **hasta**  
 **diez, controla tu mal** **genio.»** **Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí**  
 **un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que** **vi** **fue a** **Nancy**  
 **sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**  
 **-¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**  
 **La señora** **Dodds** **se materializó a nuestro** **lado.**  
 **Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**  
 **-¿Has** **visto...** **?**  
 **-... el** **agua...**  
 **-...la ha** **arrastrado...**  
 **No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas. En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la** **pobrecita** **Nancy** **estaba bien y le hubo prometido** **una**  
 **camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos,** **como**  
 **si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el** **semestre.**

\- Seguramente - dijo Hades.

 **-Y ahora,** **cariño...**  
 **-Lo sé -** **musité-** **. Un mes borrando libros de** **ejercicios.**

\- Nunca intentes adivinar el castigo - le recriminó horrorizado Hermes.

 **-Pero no** **acerté.**  
 **-Ven conmigo -ordenó la** **mujer.**  
 **-¡Espere! -intervino** **Grover-** **. He sido yo. Yo la he** **empujado.**  
 **Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara** **encubrirme** **. A** **Grover** **la señora** **Dodds** **le**  
 **daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a** **Grover** **le tembló la** **barbilla.**  
 **-Me parece que no, señor** **Underwood** **-replicó.**  
 **-Pero...**  
 **-Usted-se-queda-aquí.**  
 **Grover** **me miró con** **desesperación.**  
 **-No te preocupes -le** **dije-** **. Gracias por** **intentarlo.**  
 **-Bien, cariño -ladró la** **profesora-** **. ¡En marcha!**  
 **Nancy** **Bobofit** **dejó escapar una** **risita** **.**  
 **Yo le lancé mi mirada de** **luego-te-asesino** **y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya**  
 **no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con** **gestos**  
 **de** **impaciencia.**  
 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

\- Monstruo - dijo la mayoría mientras pensaban cual podría ser.

 **Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente** **que**  
 **ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de** **puzzle** **se hubiera caído del universo y me**  
 **dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del** **THDA** **,**  
 **Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las** **cosas.**  
 **Yo no estaba tan** **seguro.**  
 **Me dirigí hacia la señora** **Dodds** **.**  
 **A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a** **Grover** **. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el** **señor**  
 **Brunner** **y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero** **Brunner** **seguía**  
 **absorto en su** **novela.**  
 **Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al**  
 **final del vestíbulo. «Vale -pensé-. Me obligará a comprarle a** **Nancy** **una camiseta nueva en la** **tienda**  
 **de** **regalos.»**

\- No - se volvió a quejar Hermes.

 **Pero al parecer no era ése el** **plan.**  
 **Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la** **sección**  
 **grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba** **desierta.**  
 **Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un**  
 **ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si** **gruñera** **. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado** **nervioso.**  
 **Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora** **Dodds** **. Había algo en**  
 **la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera** **pulverizarlo...**  
 **-Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño -** **dijo.**  
 **Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**  
 **-Sí,** **señora.**  
 **Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de** **cuero.**  
 **-¿Creías realmente que te** **saldrías** **con la tuya?**  
 **-Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era** **perversa.**  
 **«Es una profesora -pensé** **nervioso-** **, así que no puede hacerme** **daño.»**  
 **-Me... me esforzaré más, señora -dije.**  
 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio. -No somos idiotas,** **Percy** **Jackson** **-prosiguió** **ella-** **. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de** **tiempo.**  
 **Confiesa, y sufrirás menos** **dolor.**  
 **¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi**  
 **dormitorio.**

\- Seguro qu e eres hijo mío - dijo Hermes.

 **O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre** **Tom** **Sawyer** **de**  
 **internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el** **libro.**

\- O mío - dijo Apolo.

 **-¿Y bien? -insistió.**  
 **-Señora, yo no...**  
 **-Se te ha acabado el tiempo -** **siseó** **entre** **dientes.**  
 **Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a** **brillarle** **como carbones en** **una**  
 **barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió** **hasta**  
 **convertirse en enormes alas** **coriáceas...**

\- Una furia - dijo la sala mientras miraban entre Percy y Hades. Preguntándose que podría haber sucedido para que el primero se inclinara ante el otro.

 **Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era** **una**  
 **criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y** **quería**  
 **hacerme** **trizas...**  
 **Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor** **Brunner** **, que un minuto antes estaba** **fuera**  
 **del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un** **bolígrafo.**

\- ¿Y que se supone que harás con eso? - se burló Heracles, Percy simplemente le fulminó con la mirada mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo de las bermudas.

 **-¡** **Agárralo** **,** **Percy** **! -gritó.**  
 **La señora** **Dodds** **se abalanzó sobre** **mí.**  
 **Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al** **vuelo**  
 **y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor** **Brunner** **, la que** **usaba**  
 **el día de las** **competiciones.**  
 **La señora** **Dodds** **se volvió hacia mí con una mirada** **asesina.**  
 **Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la** **espada.**  
 **-¡Muere, cariño! -rugió, y voló directamente hacia** **mí.**  
 **Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente** **blandí** **la espada. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y**  
 **atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora** **Dodds** **explotó en una nube de**  
 **polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un** **alarido**  
 **moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran** **observándome.**

Los dioses miraron sorprendidos a Percy que se encogió de hombros ante las miradas.

 **Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un** **bolígrafo.**  
 **El señor** **Brunner** **había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi**  
 **almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo** **así.**  
 **¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**  
 **Regresé** **fuera.**  
 **Había empezado a** **lloviznar.**  
 **Grover** **seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza.** **Nancy**  
 **Bobofit** **también estaba allí, aún empapada por su** **bañito** **en la fuente,** **cuchicheando** **con** **sus**  
 **compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**  
 **-Espero que la señora** **Kerr** **te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el** **culo.**

\- ¿Quién?

 **-¿Quién? -pregunté.**  
 **-Nuestra profesora,** **lumbrera.**  
 **Parpadeé** **. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero** **ella**  
 **se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a** **Grover** **por la señora** **Dodds** **.**  
 **-¿Quién? -preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que** **pretendía**  
 **tomarme el** **pelo.**  
 **-No es gracioso, tío -le** **dije-** **. Esto es** **grave.**  
 **Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras** **cabezas.**  
 **El señor** **Brunner** **seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se** **hubiera**  
 **movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo** **distraído.**  
 **-Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor** **Jackson** **, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de**  
 **escritura. Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía** **sosteniéndolo.**  
 **-Señor -dije-, ¿dónde está la señora** **Dodds** **?**  
 **El me miró con aire** **inexpresivo.**  
 **-¿Quién?**  
 **-La otra acompañante. La señora** **Dodds** **, la profesora de introducción al** **álgebra.**  
 **Frunció** **el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera** **preocupación.**  
 **-Percy, no hay ninguna señora** **Dodds** **en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna** **señora**  
 **Dodds** **en la academia** **Yancy** **. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

\- El si que sabe mentir - alabó Hermes.

\- Se acabó el capítulo, ¿quién lee? - preguntó Zeus.

\- Yo lo haré - cogió el libro Hera.


	3. Chapter 2

\- **Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte** \- leyó Hera.

 **Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella**  
 **alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar.**

\- Lo seria para cualquiera - estuvo de acuerdo Teseo.

 **Durante**  
 **el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a** **jugármela** **. Los estudiantes se comportaban**  
 **como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora** **Kerr** **-una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida**  
 **hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella** **excursión-** **era nuestra profesora de introducción al**  
 **álgebra desde Navidad.**

\- Oye y ¿de donde se supone que salió las señora Kerr? - preguntó Ares.

Inmediatamente todas más cabezas se giraron hacia Atenea, la, cual se encontraba concentrada. Todos esperaron durante un par de minutos hasta que Atenea dijo lo último que se esperaban.

\- No lo se - al ver las caras de shock de todos se encogio de hombros mientras decia -, no puedo saber de donde a salido algo que no e visto. Aunque tengo un par de teor...

Atenea fue cortada por Hera que no queriendo escuchar sus explicaciones continuó con la lectura.

 **De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora** **Dodds** **, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se**  
 **quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata. Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la**  
 **señora** **Dodds** **nunca había existido.**  
 **Casi.**  
 **Grover** **no podía engañarme.**

\- Los sátiros mienten fatal - se lamento Dionisio.

 **Cuando le mencionaba el nombre** **Dodds** **, vacilaba una fracción de** **segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía.**  
 **Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**  
 **No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de**  
 **la señora** **Dodds** **con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**  
 **El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las**  
 **ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del**  
 **Hudson** **pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia** **Yancy** **. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que**  
 **estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

\- Y ahora ¿porque que discutís vosotros dos? - preguntó Hera a Zeus y Poseidón.

Ellos se miraron y simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

 **Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis notas bajaron de**  
 **insuficiente a muy deficiente.**

Atenea fulminó con la mirada a Percy.

 **Me peleé más con** **Nancy** **Bobofit** **y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases**  
 **acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

Apolo y Hermes le sonrieron mientras le daban un pulgar hacia arriba.

 **Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor** **Nicoll** **, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser**  
 **tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio.**

La sala estalló en risas imaginándose a sin niño de 12 años llamándole eso a su profesor.

 **No** **estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**  
 **A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año**  
 **no sería invitado a volver a** **matricularme** **en la academia** **Yancy** **.**  
 **«Mejor -me** **dije-** **.** **Mejor.»**  
 **Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del** **Upper** **East** **Side** **, aunque tuviera que ir**  
 **al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

Las cazadoras hicieron una mueca al oír eso.

 **No obstante, había cosas de** **Yancy** **que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de**  
 **mi dormitorio,**

Demeter sonrio.

 **el río** **Hudson** **en la distancia,**

Poseidón sonrió.

 **el aroma a pinos.**

Ahora fue el turno de sonreír de Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

 **Echaría de menos a** **Grover** **, que había** **sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin** **mí. También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor** **Brunner** **y su fe en** **que yo podía hacerlo bien.**  
 **Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura.**

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - grito Atenea al borde del colapso.

 **No había olvidado lo que**  
 **Brunner** **me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No** **sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo** **.**

\- Bien - felicitó la mayoría de la sala.

 **La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi Guía Cambridge de mitología** **griega al otro lado del dormitorio.**

Atenea bufo, pero no dijo nada.

 **Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar** **vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín.**

\- Es horrible.

 **No había manera de**  
 **recordar la diferencia entre** **Quirón** **y** **Caronte** **, entre** **Polidectes** **y** **Polideuces** **. ¿Y conjugar los** **verbos** **latinos? Imposible. Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa.**

Eso trajo una sonrisa malvada de Hermes, que ya estaba pensando en su próxima víctima.

 **Recordé la** **seria**  
 **expresión de** **Brunner** **, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor,** **Percy** **Jackson.»**  
 **Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de** **mitología.**  
 **Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor. Tal vez si hablaba con** **Brunner** **, podría darme unas** **pistas.**  
 **Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No** **quería abandonar la academia** **Yancy** **y que él pensara que no lo había** **intentado.**

\- Eres un buen chico - le felicitó Hestia.

 **Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la** **puerta del señor** **Brunner** **estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el** **pasillo.**  
 **Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro.** **Brunner** **formuló una pregunta y la** **inconfundible voz de** **Grover** **respondió:**  
 **-... preocupado por** **Percy** **,** **señor.**  
 **Me quedé** **inmóvil.**  
 **No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas,**

\- Muy mal - dijo para sorpresa de todos Hermes -, siempre que se pueda hay que escuchar tras las puertas - eso trajo un facepalm masivo en la sala.

 **pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu**  
 **mejor amigo hablar de ti con un** **adulto.**  
 **Me acerqué más, centímetro a** **centímetro.**  
 **-... solo este verano -decía** **Grover-** **. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo** **sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben** **también...**  
 **-Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas -respondió** **Brunner-** **. Necesitamos que el**  
 **chico madure** **más.**  
 **-Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de** **verano...**  
 **-Tendremos que resolverlo sin** **Percy** **.** **Déjalo** **que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras** **pueda.**  
 **-Señor, él la** **vio...**  
 **-Fue producto de su imaginación -insistió** **Brunner** **-** **. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el** **personal**  
 **será suficiente para** **convencerlo.**  
 **-Señor, yo... no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. -Grover parecía** **emocionado-** **.** **Usted**  
 **sabe lo que** **significaría.**  
 **-No has fallado,** **Grover** **-repuso** **Brunner** **con** **amabilidad-** **. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de**  
 **qué era. Ahora** **preocupémonos** **sólo por mantener a** **Percy** **con vida hasta el próximo** **otoño...**  
 **El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

\- No - se exasperó Hermes.

 **El profesor se interrumpió de**  
 **golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el** **pasillo.**  
 **Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto** **que**  
 **Brunner** **en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un** **arco.**

Ese dato no paso por alto para la mayoría de los dioses, que se encontraban pensando quien podría ser ese tal señor Bunner.

 **Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí** **dentro.**  
 **Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave** **clop** **,** **clop** **,** **clop** **, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un** **sonido de animal** **olisqueando** **, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un** **momento delante del cristal, y** **prosiguió.**  
 **Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el** **cuello.**  
 **En algún punto del pasillo el señor** **Brunner** **empezó a hablar de** **nuevo.**  
 **-Nada -murmuró-. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de** **invierno.**  
 **-Los míos** **tampoco...** **-repuso** **Grover-** **. Pero habría** **jurado...**  
 **-Vuelve al dormitorio -le dijo** **Brunner-** **. Mañana tienes un largo día de** **exámenes.**  
 **-No me lo** **recuerde.**  
 **Las luces se apagaron en el** **despacho.**  
 **Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al** **dormitorio.**

\- Bien - dijo animado Hermes -, estoy seguro de que eres hijo mio.

 **Grover** **estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera** **pasado** **allí toda la** **noche.**  
 **-Eh -me dijo con cara de** **sueño-** **. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**  
 **No** **respondí.**  
 **-Tienes un aspecto horrible. -Puso** **ceño-** **. ¿Va todo bien?**  
 **-Sólo** **estoy...** **cansado.**  
 **Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi** **cama.**

\- No va a funcionar - dijo Dionisio -, los sátiros pueden sentir las emociones.

 **No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero** **una**  
 **cosa estaba clara:** **Grover** **y el señor** **Brunner** **estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban** **que** **corría algún tipo de** **peligro.**  
 **La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín,**

Ante esto los dioses inmaduros se desmayaron y tuvieron que reanimarlos.

 **colapsado con todos** **los**  
 **nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor** **Brunner** **me llamó. Por un** **momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era** **eso.**  
 **-Percy -me** **dijo-** **, no te desanimes por abandonar** **Yancy** **. Es... lo** **mejor.**

\- ¡Ahí dioses! - se quejó Afrodita - Ese hombre no tiene tacto.

 **Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los** **que** **terminaban el examen podían oírlo.** **Nancy** **Bobofit** **me sonrió y me lanzó** **besitos** **sarcásticos.**  
 **-Vale, señor -murmuré.**  
 **-Lo que quiero decir es** **que...**  
 **-Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería** **decir-** **. Verás, éste no es el** **lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de** **tiempo.**  
 **Me** **escocían** **las** **mejillas.**

\- Llorica - se burlaron Ares, Heracles y Orión.

 **Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de** **repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la** **patada.**  
 **-Vale -le dije** **temblando.**  
 **-No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es** **que...** **no eres normal,** **Percy** **.** **No pasa nada** **por...**  
 **-Gracias -le** **espeté** **-** **. Muchas gracias, señor, por** **recordármelo.**  
 **-Percy...**  
 **Pero ya me había** **ido.**  
 **El último día del trimestre hice la** **maleta.**  
 **Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a** **hacer** **excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles,**  
 **como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo** **era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don** **nadies** **.**

\- ¡Oye! - se quedaron todos a la vez.

 **Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me** **abstuve**  
 **de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o**  
 **vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría** **escuela** **en** **otoño.**  
 **-Ah -dijo** **uno-** **. Eso** **mola.**  
 **Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese** **existido.**  
 **La única persona de la que temía despedirme era** **Grover** **, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme:** **había**  
 **reservado un billete a** **Manhattan** **en el mismo autobús** **Greyhound** **que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra** **vez**  
 **camino de la** **ciudad.**  
 **Grover** **no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros.** **Reparé**  
 **entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos** **Yancy** **,**  
 **como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él,** **pero** **en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con** **él.**  
 **Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**  
 **-¿Buscas Benévolas?**

\- Menudo tacto Percy - dijo Apolo riendo.

 **Grover** **casi pega un** **brinco.**  
 **-¿Qué... qué quieres decir?**  
 **Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del** **examen.**

\- No confiese - dijo horrorizado Hermes.

 **Le tembló un párpado. -¿Qué oíste? -preguntó.**  
 **-Oh... no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**  
 **-Mira,** **Percy...**  
 **-Se** **estremeció-** **. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de** **matemáticas** **diabólicas...**  
 **-Grover...**  
 **-Le dije al señor** **Brunner** **que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe** **ninguna** **señora** **Dodds** **, y...**  
 **-Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la** **vida.**  
 **Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su** **camisa.**  
 **-Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este** **verano.**  
 **La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender** **algo**  
 **parecido a:**  
 **Grover** **Underwood**  
 **Guardián**  
 **Colina** **Mestiza**  
 **Long** **Island** **, Nueva** **York**  
 **(800) 009-0009**  
 **-¿Qué es colina** **mes...** **?**  
 **-¡No lo digas en voz alta! -musitó-. Es mi... dirección** **estival.**  
 **Menuda decepción.** **Grover** **tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su** **familia** **podía ser tan rica como las demás de** **Yancy** **.**  
 **-Vale -contesté** **alicaído-** **. Ya sabes, suena** **como...** **a invitación a visitar tu** **mansión.**  
 **Asintió.**  
 **-O por si me** **necesitas.**  
 **-¿Por qué iba a** **necesitarte** **?**

\- No debiste hablarle así - le recriminó Hestia.

\- Lo siento, señora Hestia.

 **-Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que** **pretendía.**  
 **Grover** **tragó** **saliva.**  
 **-Mira,** **Percy** **, la verdad es que yo... bien, digamos que tengo que** **protegerte.**  
 **Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones** **alejados** **de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí** **estaba** **el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi** **protector.**  
 **-Grover -le** **dije-** **, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**  
 **Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El** **conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el** **Greyhound** **en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se** **puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que** **bajar.**  
 **Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no** **sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por** **los**  
 **coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde,** **un puesto de frutas de los de** **antes.**  
 **La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y**  
 **albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo** **tres** **ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he** **visto nunca.**

Muchos se quedaron sin aliento sabiendo perfectamente quienes eran esas ancianas.

 **Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de** **jerséis** **, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la**  
 **derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana** **azul** **eléctrico.**  
 **Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con** **cintas** **blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de** **algodón.**

\- Las Moiras - dijo Atenea sorprendida.

 **Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente. Me volví hacia** **Grover** **para comentárselo y** **vi** **que había palidecido. Tenía un** **tic** **en la** **nariz.**  
 **-¿Grover? -le** **dije-** **.** **Oye...**  
 **-Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**  
 **-Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**  
 **-No tiene gracia,** **Percy** **. Ninguna** **gracia.**  
 **La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una** **podadora.**  
 **Grover** **contuvo el** **aliento.**  
 **-Subamos al autobús -me** **dijo-** **.** **Vamos.**  
 **-¿Qué? -repliqué-. Ahí dentro hace mil** **grados.**  
 **-¡Vamos!**  
 **-Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé** **atrás.**  
 **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí** **el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con** **los** **calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un** **Bigfoot** **o** **para** **Godzilla** **.**  
 **En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento** **del** **motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un** **rugido.**  
 **Los pasajeros** **vitorearon.**  
 **-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su** **gorra-** **. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!**  
 **En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe.**

Todos miraron a Percy, algunos sorprendidos y otros con pena.

 **Grover** **no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le** **castañeteaban** **los** **dientes.**  
 **-Grover.**  
 **-¿Sí?**  
 **-¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**  
 **Se secó la frente con la manga de la** **camisa.**  
 **-Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**  
 **-¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora** **Dodds** **, ¿verdad?**  
 **Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de** **frutas** **eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora** **Dodds** **.**  
 **-Dime sólo lo que viste -insistió.**  
 **-La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el** **hilo.**  
 **Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo** **era.** **Era otra cosa, algo** **como...** **más** **antiguo.**  
 **-¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**  
 **-Sí. ¿Por qué?**  
 **-Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba** **algo.**  
 **-Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo -murmuró** **Grover** **, y empezó a** **mordisquearse** **el** **pulgar-** **. No**  
 **quiero que sea como la última** **vez.**  
 **-¿Qué última vez?**  
 **-Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de** **sexto.**  
 **-Grover -repuse, empezando a asustarme de** **verdad-** **, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**  
 **-Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa.** **Promételo** **.**  
 **Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo** **prometí.**  
 **-¿Es como una superstición o algo así? -pregunté.**  
 **No obtuve** **respuesta.**  
 **-Grover, el hilo que la anciana** **cortó...** **¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

\- Buenos instintos - murmuro Artemisa por lo bajo, pero Zoë la escuchó.

 **Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

\- ¿Quién lee ahora? - preguntó Hera cerrando el libro.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Atenea se levantó cogió el libro dispuesta a leer.


	4. Personajes

Dioses Olimpicos:

\- Zeus: (dios griego del cielo y el trueno)/Júpiter (dios romano padre de dioses y de hombres).

\- Hera: (diosa griega protectora de las mujeres casadas y del matrimonio; además de la reina)/Juno: (diosa romana del matrimonio y reina de los dioses).

\- Poseidón: (dios griego del océano y el agua)/Neptuno: (dios romano gobernante de las aguas y los mares; rey de los caballos).

\- Deméter: (diosa griega de la agricultura, nutricia pura de la tierra verde y joven, ciclo vivificador de la vida y de la muerte; protectora del matrimonio y de la ley sagrada)/Ceres: (diosa romana de la agricultura, las cosechas y la fecundidad).

\- Hades: (dios griego del inframundo y señor de los muertos)/Plutón: (dios romano del inframundo).

\- Hestia: (diosa griega de la cocina, el hogar y el fuego que da calor y vida a los hogares)/Vesta: (diosa romana del hogar).

\- Ares: (dios griego de la guerra; personificación de la brutalidad y la violencia, del tumulto, confusión y horrores de la batalla)/Marte: (dios romano de la guerra).

\- Atenea: (diosa griega de la guerra, civilización, sabiduría, estrategia, de las artes, de la justicia y de la habilidad en batalla)/Minerva: (diosa romana de la sabiduría, las artes, las técnicas de la guerra, además de la protectora de Roma y la patrona de los artesanos).

\- Apolo: (dios griego de la muerte súbita, de las plagas y enfermedades, de la curación y de la protección contra las fuerzas malignas, de la belleza, de la perfección, de la armonía, del equilibrio y de la razón; y protector de los pastores, marineros y arqueros)/Febo: (dios romano del sol).

\- Artemisa: (diosa griega de la caza, los animales salvajes, el terreno virgen, los nacimientos, la virginidad y las doncellas)/Diana: (diosa romana virgen de la caza, protectora de la naturaleza y la luna).

\- Hefesto: (dios griego del fuego y la forja, los herreros, los artesanos, los escultores, los metales y la metalurgia)/Vulcano: (dios romano del fuego y los volcanes).

\- Afrodita: (diosa griega de la belleza, el amor, el deseo y la reproducción)/Venus: (diosa romana del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad).

\- Hermes: (dios griego de los mensajeros, de las fronteras y de los viajeros que las cruzan, de los pastores, de los oradores, el ingenio y el comercio en general, de la astucia de los ladrones y los mensajeros)/Mercurio: (dios romano del comercio).

\- Dionisio: (dios griego de la vendimia y el vino, inspirador de la locura rotual y el éxtasis)/Baco: (dios romano patrón de la agricultura y el teatro).

Dioses Menores:

\- Astrea: (diosa griega de la justicia y portadora de los rayos de Zeus)/Aequitas: (diosa romana del comercio justo y de los comerciantes honestos).

\- Anfítrite: (diosa griega del mar tranquilo y esposa de Poseidón)/Salacia: (diosa romana del agua salada y esposa de Neptuno).

\- Alétheia: (diosa griega de la verdad y madre de las musas)/Veritas: (diosa romana de la verdad).

\- Céfiro: (dios griego del viento del oeste)/Favonio: (dios romano del viento del oeste).

\- Euro: (dios griego del viento del este)/Subsolanus: (dios romano del viento del este).

\- Circe: (diosa y hechicera).

\- Cloris: (diosa griega de los jardines)/Flora: (diosa romana de las flores, los jardines y la primavera).

\- Enio: (diosa griega conocida por el epíteto homérico de "Destructora de Ciudades")/Belona: (diosa romana de la guerra y esposa de Marte).

\- Feme: (diosa griega personificación de los rumores, los cotilleos y la fama)/Fama: (diosa romana de los rumores, los cotilleos y la fama).

\- Ganímedes: (amante de Zeus y copero de los dioses griegos)/Catamito: (dios romano amante se Júpiter).

\- Harmonía: (diosa griega de la armonía y la concordia)/Concordia: (diosa romana del acuerdo, el entendimiento y la armonía matrimonial).

\- Hebe: (diosa griega personificación de la juventud y ayudante de los dioses)/Juventas: (diosa romana personificación de la juventud y protectora de los adolescentes en el momento de dejar la infancia).

\- Hécate: (diosa griega de las tierra salvajes, los partos, la brujería y las encrucijadas)/Trivia: (diosa romana de las encrucijadas).

\- Hygieia: (diosa griega de la salud, el saneamiento y la higiene)/Salus: (diosa romana de la curación).

\- Irene: (diosa griega personificación de la paz y la riqueza)/Pax: (diosa romana de la paz).

\- Iris: (diosa personificación de el arco iris que anuncia el pacto de los humanos y los dioses y el fin de la tormenta; además de mensajera de los dioses).

\- Lupa (loba que amamanto a Romulo y Remo, comocida como madre de Roma).

\- Musas: (diosas griegas inspiradoras de la musica)/Camenae: (diosas romanas de los manantiales, pozos y fuentes).

\- Niké: (diosa griega de la vistoria)/Victoria: (diosa romana personificación del triunfo).

\- Pan: (dios griego de la fertilidad y sexualidad masculina)/Fauno: (dios romano de los campos y los pastores).

\- Perséfone: (diosa griega reina del inframundo y esposa de Hades; su salida y entrada del inframundo causa las estaciones del año)/Proserpina: (diosa romana reina del inframundo y esposa de Plutón).

\- Sémele: (madre mortal de Dionisio)/Stimula: (diosa romana de la pasión de las mujeres).

\- Sileno: (dios griego de la embriaguez)/Silvano: (dios romano protector de las fronteras de los campos).

\- Tyche: (diosa griega de la suerte o la prosperidad de una comunidad, personificación del destino y la fortuna)/Fortuna: (diosa romana de la suerte, buena o mala).

\- Anteros: (dios personificaión del amor no correspondido).

\- Caronte: (dios barquero de Hades/Plutón encargado de transportar a las almas al inframundo).

\- Heracles: (semidios hijo de Zeus; asesino del León de Némea, asesino de la hidra de Lerna, capturador de la cierva de Cerinea, capturador del Javalí de Erimanto, limpiador de los establos de Augías en un solo día, asesino de los pájaros de Estínfalo capturador del Toro de Creta, ladrón de las yeguas de Diomedes, ladrón del cinturon de Hipólita, ladrón del ganado de Gerión, ladrón de las manzanas del jardín de las Hérespides y capturador de Cerbero; posteriormente combertido en dios)/Hércules: (semidios hijo de Zeus, combertido en dios menor tras su muerte).


End file.
